One Year Gone
by hoggyhoggyhogwarts
Summary: One year has passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, since the end of the war. What happened to Harry in the year since.
1. One Year Gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing... no matter how much I wish. All characters belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>1. One Year Gone<p>

If Harry thought that the first few months after the war were difficult to live through, then he would have found it impossible to wake up on the morning of the first anniversary. One year... how it all goes by so quickly. If it wasn't for his family he'd never have been able to get through it. Losing Fred, Tonks, Remus and even Snape had taken it's toll on Harry. Without Ron, Hermione and Ginny by his side, Harry felt certain he'd never have been able to cope. The guilt he felt in the initial aftermath threatened to overtake him. Too many people died because Voldemort wanted _him_. It was hard not to let go of that guilt.

To think back over the last year and how everything had changed since Voldemort's death, if you could call it that... _'dunno if he had enough human left in him to die'_... Harry remembered Hagrid's words from the day they first met.

Because of the war Harry, Ron, and several others who had fought alongside them were given the opportunity to join the Aurors without having first taken their NEWT's. The newly elected Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had decided that they'd already proven themselves capable, and a bunch of test results were nothing compared to what they'd already faced, especially Harry. Being an Auror was _different_. It brought a sense of satisfaction to Harry, knowing that the surviving Death Eaters were being rounded up and brought to justice. Too many people were lost in the war.

There were also good parts too. With the war ended Harry finally saw a future for himself. A future unburdened. A future free from death and despair. A future with Ginny. Closing his eyes he saw himself on his wedding day with Ginny looking as beautiful as ever; a child with brown eyes and black hair, green eyes and red hair; running around with a house full of children and grandchildren. Harry saw everything he'd ever dreamed of having one day.

Quickly and quietly so not to disturb Ron, Harry got out of bed. Harry didn't usually sleep in the Burrow but since it was the year anniversary, Mrs Weasley had insisted that Harry and Hermione stay the night. After a quick shower, Harry dressed in the robes he had picked out the night before, and headed down into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was already up and cooking breakfast for Ginny, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, and a heavily pregnant Fleur.

Harry looked closely at Mrs Weasley; her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes, which were puffy and bloodshot. Harry knew she hadn't slept much that night, or at all. He'd seen her this way in the first few weeks after Fred died. She would hardly eat or sleep and would do anything to keep busy, even if it meant cooking a hundred different desserts that would put the Hogwarts house-elves to shame. It wasn't until George confronted her that she was finally able to move on.

"Good morning Harry, dear," greeted Mrs Weasley as Harry sat down at the table next to Ginny. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Morning," yawned Harry. "I'll just have some toast, thanks, Mrs Weasley."

Mrs Weasley turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised. "What have I told you and Hermione? Stop calling me Mrs Weasley. You are both part of this family now whether you like it or not. Call me Molly."

"Okay... Molly," said Harry sheepishly. She'd been Mrs Weasley to him for a long time. She was the only mother figure he'd had in his life. It felt weird to address her by her first name. He felt like a disrespectful schoolboy.

Breakfast was mostly a quiet affair that morning despite all attempts to keep everyone's spirits up. It was mostly baby talk around the table with Bill and Fleur telling everyone about the newly decorated nursery ready for the baby's arrival the very next day. Arthur was handing out some last minute fatherly advice, while Charlie was teasing his older brother over becoming a father. Fleur and Hermione were discussing baby names. Both Bill and Fleur had already agreed on Dominique for a girl and Fred for a boy.

Harry, growing tired of the baby talk, turned to his girlfriend. "Fancy a walk?"

Ginny nodded. Together they slipped out of the door and into the garden where the gnomes were running around happily, swearing merrily. Turning to Ginny, Harry saw tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly, wiping away a stray tear with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine," she replied sadly. "I haven't cried since that day. I guess the first anniversary is always the hardest isn't it?"

Harry pulled Ginny into an embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"I wish I could take your pain away," he murmured into her hair.

"That's not exactly fair on you though, is it? You're hurting too even if you aren't showing it the way I am. I know you're blaming yourself, Harry, and even more so on this day. This is probably the seventeenth million, three hundred and forty-fifth time I've told you but it was not your fault. You are not to blame. It was Voldemort."

Harry shrugged.

Ginny giggled. "Some thing's never change. You will always be a noble git."

"I resent that," laughed Harry, a look of mock hurt on his face. "I am not a noble git."

"No you're just a git,"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

Ginny shook her head. "Going with the full name, Harry James Potter. How could you?"

"You called me a git!"

Ginny leaned in closer to Harry so that their faces were barely an inch apart. "I did but you're my git. My scrawny, brave, courageous, heroic, noble git.

Her hot breath felt nice on his skin as she spoke. Without warning, Harry grabbed her by the wrists, bringing her closer to him, and crushed his lips onto hers. Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, their grip tightening with the amount of passion in their kiss. They hadn't kissed like this since their first kiss in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.

"I love you."

Slipping his hand back into hers, the pair of them headed back to the Burrow.

Before they knew it midday past and it was time for them to head to Hogwarts for the memorial service, which was due to start at the exact time the battle began. As he apparated into Hosgmeade, Harry's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't stepped foot near Hogwarts since the battle. The battle had caused a lot of destruction to Hogwarts and it's grounds. The bridge had collapsed; several houses in Hogsmeade had been burned down as had the Shrieking Shack; the castle had several holes in it's walls, as well as the dungeons being blown apart. But now there was hardly any evidence that a battle had occurred.

Ginny, noticing Harry's expression, slid her hand into his again, smiling at him. Together, hand-in-hand, they walked with their family inside the castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :) Just out of curiosity how many of you think that I should keep this as a one shot or should I continue? Please Review. Thanks :)**_


	2. Victory

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

2. Victory

"... Lavender Brown... Colin Creevey... Severus Snape... Remus Lupin... Nymphadora Lupin... Fredrick Weasley..."

Harry listened as the names of his family were called out, his eyes burning. He stared at the baby sitting in his lap, gurgling happily to himself. If only he knew... but this is what they had been fighting for. Teddy was going to grow up as happy as he can be. Harry's only wish was that he could have been raised by his parents. Teddy deserves that.

Once McGonagall had finished reading the long list of victims, the Minister of Magic took the front and addressed the Great Hall.

"We've all suffered through tragedies, we've all suffered losses, but none more so than what occurred here one year to this day." Kingsley took a deep breath and turned to the statue that took up the whole back row, behind the staff table. "Over fifty brave men and women stood and fought for what was right. Because of them we have the chance to live a life full of light." He turned back to the mass of people, bowing his head. "We owe our lives to these brave men and women; our brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, sons and daughters. Our friends. I ask you now to bow your heads and remember them. Remember them for who they were and what they stood for."

One by one each person in the hall bowed their heads. Harry saw from the corner of his eye that Ginny had tears rolling down her face. He took his baby-free hand and grasped hers tightly as memories filled his head.

In his mind's eye Harry could see himself meeting Fred, Remus and Tonks for the first time... hearing stories from Remus and Sirius during their many late nights at Grimmauld Place... in the DA with Fred, Lavender and Colin... even his first Potion's lesson with Snape. How he misses them all.

Once a minute was over everyone took a minute or two to pull themselves together before moving forward to view the statue at the back of the hall. Harry stood back along with Ginny, Ron and Hermione as over a hundred people crowded around it. Neither of them said anything. What do you say at a time like this? Instead the four of them watched as Teddy slept, curled into Harry's chest. Harry smiled at his godson at how much like Remus he looked. Before he realised it tears were freely flowing down his face, splashing onto his godson's face. Teddy squirmed and shifted positions, pulling Harry's robes into a death grip. Ginny chuckled thickly through her own tears.

Harry couldn't remember how long they were standing there watching Teddy. It could have been five minutes, five hours, or even five days. Looking up he saw that he and Ginny were standing alone - he couldn't even remember Ron and Hermione leaving them. Turning to look at the back of the hall, he was surprised to see that quite a few people had left already, leaving a path free for them to see the statue up closer.

The statue, which is made of gold to match the head's chair, completely covers the whole back wall of the hall. The mold of the castle is raised off the ground, with a plaque at the bottom detailing the names of all those who fought in the battle. Harry's fingers traced over the names of Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Snape. His fingers lingered longer over Snape's. No matter what he felt for him in the past, he truly did owe Snape his life. With one last glance at the statue, Harry took his godson and walked out of the hall.

* * *

><p>Harry flopped himself down onto his couch completely worn out. It had been a long day in general and he had just spent the last hour and a half trying to calm a hyperactive Teddy down. The little bugger had inherited his father's addiction to chocolate, and after finding a bar of Honeyduke's finest, he'd started running around the house full of more energy than Merlin himself. Finally, once the energy had been zapped from him, he'd fallen asleep out of exhaustion and it wasn't even seven yet.<p>

As he relaxed against the leather couch he felt something dig into his thigh. He fumbled around in his pocket and took out a sparkling ring. It was silver with a single diamond next to a green stone. It had been his mother's engagement ring, and once he turned seventeen and had finished the war he found it inside his main vault in Gringott's where his parents had kept several heirlooms. Harry spun the ring around in his finger just waiting for the day he plucks up the courage to finally ask her.

Just as Harry was about to nod off himself, his fireplace roared to life, spitting green flames everywhere until at last Ginny came tumbling out of the grate. Harry quickly pocketed the ring and extended a hand towards Ginny.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thought you could use some company." She looked at his tired face. "Are you okay?"

Harry groaned. "Teddy... chocolate... need Firewhiskey. Thank Merlin for him that I don't drink around children."

Chuckling, Ginny entwined her fingers into his and led him to the sofa, where she curled against his body and laid her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. Kissing her softly on her head the same battle ran through his head. _**Ask her... don't ask her... you love her... she hasn't finished school yet... but she's of age... you love her...**_

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Ginny asked again, poking him in the ribs. "You're awfully quiet."

"Hm, oh yeah I'm fine, Gin."

Harry took a steadying breath and was about to pull out the ring from his pocket when a silver otter came hurtling to a stop in front of him. The Patronus spoke in Hermione's soft voice:

"Fleur's having the baby, everyone is at St. Mungo's. Meet you there."

The both of them leapt from their positions and were about to floo over to the hospital when Ginny grabbed his arm, her eyes wide.

"Harry, you're forgetting someone."

"Oh no, Teddy! Hang on I'll send a Patronus to Andromeda." He whipped out his wand and muttered, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag burst from it's tip. "Tell Andromeda that Fleur's in labour and I need her to watch Teddy. Go." Harry watched as the stag bounded through the wall and disappeared from view.

Not two minutes later there was a knock on Harry's door and in came Andromeda.

"Well go on then," she urged, smiling at them both.

In the last year Harry had grown a whole new level of respect from Andromeda. She was not just the woman who helped patch him up as the Order moved him from Privet Drive. She was a member of the family... his family. With a quick smile at her, Harry and Ginny flooed themselves over to the hospital.

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since Harry and Ginny had arrived and yet there was still no news. Ginny was slumped against Harry's shoulder while Ron was pacing the room. Molly and Arthur were sitting in the corner; Molly had her knitting needles out and was knitting what looked to be Charlie's Christmas jumper. The rest of the boys were lounging on their chairs, some with their heads lolling to the side. And Hermione, well Hermione, was reading a book.<p>

Harry leaned back carefully in his chair so not to disturb Ginny and closed his eyes. He felt like he was seconds from falling asleep when someone placed a hand on his free shoulder, jerking him awake.

"Wha'?" he mumbled, wiping away the drool that had almost fallen from the corner of his mouth.

"It's a girl!" said Bill, beaming proudly with a bundle wrapped safely in his arms. "Everyone meet Victoire Weasley."

"Victoire?" Arthur asked gazing at his granddaughter.

"Look at the clock," was all Bill said.

Harry glanced down at his watch. It was five minutes until midnight on May 2nd.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yay! Second chapter up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I loved reading them :) please review this. Thanks :)_**


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that right goes to JK Rowling.

3. Decisions

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I..." Harry shook his head and cleared his throat. "Ginny, I... damn it!" Taking a deep breath he tried again. "I love you and want to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you." Harry paused. Was that too corny?

**Come on Potter if you can throw off the Imperius Curse, survive two killing curses and defeat Voldemort, you can surely ask a girl to marry you...**

Harry ran a hand through his face. "I can do this," he told himself. Inside his head he kept repeating those same words over and over. He could do this. It's those same words that kept him going throughout the whole day.

"Good morning," Ron greeted him cheerfully as he entered the office that day.

Harry grunted in response.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

He arched an eyebrow. "You've been spending way too much time with Hermione."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked defensively.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Wand in a knot? Anyway it's nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure mate? It doesn't seem like nothing."

As much as Harry loved Ron he could be quite impossible at times. What was he meant to say to him..._ 'hey mate, I'm going to ask your seventeen-year-old, fresh out of school sister to marry me."_ Ron would castrate him for even thinking about it. But then Ron was meant to be his best friend, and as his best friend he had an obligation to offer advice and support. Harry snorted. Ha! Somehow he just couldn't picture Ron giving him advice on how to ask his only sister to marry him. Then the solution came to him. How did he not think of it before? Hermione.

"Harry?" Ron's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "What's it like?"

Harry blinked, confused. "What's what like?"

"The place where you just went. What's it like?"

"Nowhere pleasant that's for sure," mumbled Harry.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat. Harry didn't notice before but he looked nervous.

"I - er - I actually wanted to talk to you today. I need your advice on something."

Harry's mouth opened in shock before stifling a laugh at the coincidence. Hopefully it wasn't the same topic that Harry seemed to be struggling with. He'd never be able to offer Ron any advice on that front.

"What's up?"

"I think I'm going to leave the Aurors!"

Harry was confused. What brought this on? He thought Ron had been happy being an Auror. It was practically the only thing he ever considered doing while they were at Hogwarts. But then they hadn't been Hogwarts students for two years, and Ron had matured a great deal since he was fifteen.

"Oh, do you have something in mind already?"

Ron nodded slowly. "I was thinking about joining George in the shop. He's been struggling to come up with new ideas for the shop and then he has to run it. He's trying too hard since Fred died. I think he could use the help, and well, being an Auror isn't what it used to mean. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Truthfully?" Ron nodded, biting his lower lip. "I think it's a bloody brilliant idea. It's a real nice and caring gesture for you to help your brother. I stick by what I said when I gave them my Triwizard winnings: we need more laughs in the world, especially George."

Ron grinned at him.

"When do you leave?"

"I haven't actually, well, spoken to George yet. I don't know how to approach the subject to him. The shop was always something between him and Fred. I don't want to be seen taking his place, you know."

"George won't mind. I think he'd be grateful for the help now that he's dating Angelina."

Getting up, Ron looked over at his best mate, and said, "Thanks Harry."

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Harry was up to his neck in paperwork. They'd just captured a wizard as young as seventeen torturing Muggles. When the war ended Harry thought things were beginning to change, but each time they brought in someone like that it just fueled his belief that not everyone was going to change. Sighing to himself he turned over the page and began scribbling furiously.<p>

By the time six o'clock came around Harry was still in his cubicle, only halfway through his paperwork. Whenever Muggles were involved it always took longer to do the paperwork for they had to write out reports for both the Muggle and Magical worlds.

"Still not finished?" Ron asked, leaning over the top of the divider between their cubicles.

Harry rubbed his eyes, exhausted. "Nope. Ask me again in a year."

"It's past six Harry, time to clock off."

"Almost done with this page... just one more signature... and done." He set down his quill, leaning back in his chair.

"Come on let's go." Ron extended his hand to help Harry up. "Mum says you're to come to the Burrow tonight. Thinks you look underfed. You could be the size of a whale and yet she'd think you were underweight."

"What is it tonight?"

"Uh, meatballs."

Harry opened the door, gesturing for Ron to go ahead of him. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>For as long as he could remember Harry loved dinner at the Burrow. Triple helpings of everything, especially if it was Treacle Tart. Throughout the whole night he'd been stealing glances at Ginny. He felt like a naughty schoolboy even though he was an adult and the whole room was aware of his relationship with Ginny.<p>

"Are you sure you won't stay tonight, Harry dear?" Molly asked for the tenth time that night.

"I'm sure, thank you," he said, picking up his jacket. "Andromeda's dropping Teddy off early in the morning. It's coming up to Ted's birthday and she prefers to be alone during that time."

After bading the Weasley's goodnight, Harry and Hermione left together into the garden.

**It's now or never Potter.**

"Hermione, wait," Harry said quickly just as she was about to apparate. "I need your help. Apparate back to mine?"

Hermione nooded.

Turning once on the spot both she and Harry disappeared from the Burrow and landed with a crack on the front step of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Inside the house, Harry and Hermione set themselves in the living room with a bottle of butterbeer each.

"Now, Harry, what do you need my help with?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry looked quite desperate outside the Burrow. She could tell it wasn't anything to do with work; he was too nervous for that.

Harry delved into his pocket and took out the ring, showing it to her. Her eyes widened as she examined it in her hand.

"It's beautiful, Harry." She handed it back to him. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Do you not think it's too soon? I mean she just left school."

Hermione smirked. "Harry, if you're ready and she's ready then go for it. As long as you are both sure that this is what you want then there really is no problem."

"But her brothers... Ron..."

"Don't worry about them," she said, rolling her eyes. "They aren't going to do anything to you. Mostly because they're afraid that Ginny'll hex them."

"Oh well that makes me feel a whole load better," he muttered sarcastically.

"Trust me when I say that they've accepted you make her happy and that's all they want for their sister. Even Ron has admitted it. The idea of you two dating doesn't really bother him anymore."

Harry stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to be castrated by her brothers if I propose?"

"No, Harry, you won't."

Harry pocketed the ring feeling like a huge weight had been lifted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I started writing last night and couldn't stop. I'm quite pleased with these two chapters. Hopefully you'll enjoy. Thanks for reading. Please review :)_**


	4. Just Do It

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! All things recognized are owned by JK Rowling!_**

* * *

><p><span>Just Do It<span>

Ginny Weasley sat alone in her bedroom at the Burrow, a letter clutched tightly in her hand. This was the letter she had been waiting a month for. It had been a dream of hers ever since she was a little girl and watched her brothers. Every time they would get on their brooms, jealousy rose up inside her. She desperately wanted it to be her up in the air. Now she couldn't believe that out of the seven of them it was her that was doing this.

Being the youngest made it difficult to live up to her brothers, even if she was the only girl. Ginny felt as though she had to be better than them, but never as good as them.

The others had all done things to be proud of - Bill had worked abroad as a Curse Breaker, Charlie worked with Dragons in Romania, Percy was working in a mid-level position for the Department of Law Enforcement at the Ministry, George ran the most successful joke shop with shops expanded to Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow and even one in Paris. And Ron, Ron had done the most. He had aided in the defeat of Lord Voldemort and was now working as an Auror.

Now all she had to do was tell everyone.

But how?

She neglected to tell anyone about the trials they held in case she didn't make it. She didn't want to get her hopes raised higher than they already were. Then there was the reason she wanted to do this without Harry; not the girlfriend of the famous Potter, but as herself Ginevra Weasley.

And she had done it.

Ginny Weasley was going to play Professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies - the only team consisting of female players, her favourite team.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by a tapping on the window; a beautiful brown owl that she recognised belonging to Harry (he had been reluctant to get a new owl after Hedwig, but Ginny had convinced him otherwise) came flying through her window. She gently took the letter attached to it's leg and unravelled it, revealing Harry's messy scribble.

_Gin,_

_Fancy having dinner tonight with me? I traded with Ron and got the evening off. If you do meet me at mine at eight. I have a surprise waiting for you!_

_Yours forever,_

_Harry_

Ginny smiled to herself as she read through the letter. A surprise? She hated them and Harry knew that. He knew that she wouldn't be able to contain herself from thinking too much about it. Looking at her watch she saw that it was only half two - she had another five and a half hours until her dinner with Harry. Groaning to herself she wrote her reply and sent it off with Prongs.

Life at the Burrow was still the same as it had always been. She would find her mother baking and knitting; her father would be in his garage tinkering or busy at work. Her dad had become the Head of the Muggle Liaison Office. Kingsley had promoted him within a few hours of becoming Minister.

Smiling to herself as she went up in her broom later in the afternoon, Ginny couldn't help think about how perfect everything was. She had the best family she could ever ask for, a boyfriend who cared about her a great deal, and now a career doing something she loves. And to think this time last year hardly any of this was possible.

Things just couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>Harry was sat at his desk, gazing at the ring in front of him. He had decided to take Hermione's advice and ask Ginny as soon as possible. And what better than tonight? He had it all planned. He was going to meet Ginny at his house, blindfold her as he side-along apparates with her to the beach, where he will have a picnic waiting for her. Then as they eat under the stars, he'll pop the question.<p>

It had taken several days worth of planning to make sure he got it perfect. He didn't want to say some corny line that would have her cringing. He wanted to make this proposal special for the woman he loves. She deserves at least that.

But there was one thing Harry had yet to do. And time was running out.

During his lunch break, Harry decided to tackle that obstacle. Taking a deep breath to steady his erratically beating heart, Harry knocked on the door he was now standing before.

"Come in," came a kind voice.

Harry took another deep breath and entered. He saw a balding man with glasses bent over a stack of paperwork that was towering over his desk. Arthur smiled up kindly at Harry as he sat down opposite him.

"Harry," he said happily, putting his quill down. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Pleasure? Harry didn't know about that. It's not everyday a man is asked permission to marry off their only daughter.

"Erm - well - I wanted to t-talk to you," Harry stammered. _**Great start Potter.**_

Arthur's eyes narrowed in concern. "Everything okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered quickly. A little too quick, perhaps, for Arthur's eyebrows rose. Harry gave him a sheepish smile in return. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ah," said Arthur, a wide smile breaking out on his face. "I wondered when I'd be having this conversation with you."

Harry's heart began pounding rapidly in his chest. It was beating so fast, Harry was sure it would burst any moment.

"You did?"

"I did. Only a blind fool would miss the way you and Ginny have been together. It's quite clear that you love her and she loves you. You've come to ask me for her hand in marriage. Am I right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I won't lie to you, Harry, I'm very protective of my little girl, but I know I'm not always going to be the only man in her life. I know she needs someone to care for her, love her and make her happy. I'm proud to say that you fit each of those requirements. Molly and I both agree that if there's anyone in the world who is perfect for our daughter, it's you, Harry."

Relief washed through Harry.

"You don't think we're too young?"

Arthur chuckled. "Of course I do, but what difference is it going to make really? Whether it's in four years or ten years, you and Ginny are going to be married anyway. Besides, Molly and I were the same age when we married. I'd be considered a hypocrite if I said no."

As Harry's heart slowed to a regular pace, he realised he could think much clearer. He didn't even know why he had been so nervous in the first place.

"I promise you, Arthur, that I will take care of her," said Harry, looking Arthur right in the eye. "As long as I'm around nothing will hurt her, not even myself. I'd rather die than hurt her. I'm going to love her for as long as she'll have me, you have my word."

"Thank you, Harry, that means a lot. Ginny'll be in great hands with you."

Arthur stood up and offered his hand to Harry. Harry took it, feeling better than he had in a long while.

As he turned to leave, Arthur stopped him in the doorway.

"Molly'll be thrilled. She's been waiting for you to ask Ginny for the last few months. I wouldn't be surprised if she was going to start dropping hints if you didn't get around to doing it soon."

Laughing, Harry left.

He felt much more than happiness rising up inside him. It was a feeling he had never felt before in his life. There were no words to describe how much relief had washed over him, or happy he had become, and Ginny had yet to say yes.

Back at his desk, Harry couldn't rid the smile off of his face.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked when he caught Harry humming.

"I'm fine thanks, can't a guy be happy?" he teased, sticking his tongue out at his soon to be brother-in-law (if Ginny accepts, of course). "Hey, mate, do you think you can do me a favour tonight?"

"Depends, what's the favour?"

"Do you mind covering my shift tonight? It's just I want to do something special for your sister."

Ron stared at his best friend for a moment before nodding.

Two down, one to go.

* * *

><p>Ginny didn't know what to wear. She'd gone through all the clothes she owned and yet couldn't find anything. She had decided that she was going to tell Harry her news, suddenly making her feel nervous, though she didn't know why. What was there to be nervous about? She'd already been given a place on the team and she knew Harry would support her decision.<p>

It wouldn't be that bad. Harry had always supported her. Plus she wasn't going to be moving to Holyhead - she could just apparate there every morning and apparate back every night.

_**You're making something out of nothing, Ginny, **_she told herself.

Half an hour later Ginny had decided on a simple but beautiful black dress to wear, one that she knew made Harry's eyes pop out of their sockets for several seconds.

At five to eight she bade her family goodnight. Closing her eyes, she turned on the spot, feeling herself being pulled away. When she opened her eyes she saw Harry standing in front of her, a bottle of butterbeer in his hands. He handed her one of the bottles before kissing her lips tenderly.

"You look stunning," he breathed in her ear as his lips brushed down past her neck.

* * *

><p>Harry waited patiently on the couch for Ginny to arrive. It was five to eight and he knew she would be along any moment. Wearing a simple green jumper that Ginny told him brought out the colour of his eyes and a pair of jean, Harry had stowed the ring safely in his front pocket.<p>

Just as he got up to get two bottles of butterbeer, he heard a familiar _crack _and saw Ginny standing in front of him. His eyes instantly sought her, a smile twisting up at the sides of his mouth. She was more beautiful than he could remember; her red hair fell down her back in waves and she was wearing a black dress that hugged to her figure perfectly. At this moment, Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found someone as beautiful as her.

He walked forwards, handed her one of the bottles, and kissed her on the lips. His lips brushed past her jaw and down to her neck. She smelled just as he loved her, like roses and cream.

"You look stunning," he whispered in her ear.

Harry watched as a small blush formed in her cheeks, but he didn't care. He knew she was stunning.

Taking her hand, he led her to the couch. Once she had arranged herself into a comfortable position, Harry got up again using the excuse of the bathroom. Instead he went into his bedroom, grabbed the blindfold that he had placed on top of his bed and rushed out again.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the fabric inside his hands. She was just about to open her mouth to ask when Harry cut her off.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Harry," she said quickly, looking quite insulted. "What would make you ask such a thing?"

Harry smiled. "Excellent. Then you won't mind putting this on then." He held up the blindfold.

"Why? I thought we were having a picnic?"

"We are," he murmured into her ear as he leaned in closer to her. "But it's a surprise. You'll have to Side-Along with me."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head. Harry brushed her soft hair out of her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek before tying the piece of fabric firmly around her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" He asked her, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"I'm blindfolded, Harry, of course I can't see anything!"

Harry laughed softly. He knew that if he could see her eyes, she'd be rolling them.

Taking both her hands into his, he heaved her off of the couch before wrapping both arms around her waist. He kissed the tip of her nose before apparating off.

As they arrived at the beach, Harry carefully guided Ginny over to where a blanket lay on the soft sand, just further enough away from the water so that they could dip their feet in if they wanted to. It was nightfall by now; the moon was shining brightly in the darkly lit sky, illuminating the water below. A picnic basket was set on top of the blanket, next to where several candles lay.

Kneeling down behind her, Harry nuzzled her neck, kissing the exposed skin. His hands brushed her face gently as he untied the blindfold from her face. Ginny turned her body to face Harry, leaning in close to his lips.

"It looks amazing, Harry," she said, before kissing him.

The pair of them sat eating the food Harry prepared, dipping their feet into the warm water. Once the food had been eaten, they lied down on the ground together, Ginny's head resting on Harry's chest as they watched the stars up above them.

Harry's heart was going over a hundred miles per hour inside his chest. He knew the time was going to be soon.

"Look there," said Harry, a wide smile on his face as he realised what he had seen. "It's Sirius."

"He's always looking down on you, Harry," said Ginny softly, her hand tightening it's hold on his. "You're never alone."

"I know."

_**It's now or never, Potter. Where's that Gryffindor courage?**_

Harry took a deep breath.

"I love you," he began, his voice barely a whisper. "I love you more than anyone I've ever known before. I know that's not saying much since I haven't had many people in my life but ever since you came into mine, it's been a hundred times better. I never knew at the time just how much better it really was. There's something special about you, Gin, something about you that no one can compete with."

Ginny's head turned to the left slightly to get a better view of his own. Harry was startled to see tears in her eyes. He gently wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Don't cry, Gin," he murmured softly.

"Sorry," she mumbled, thick through her tears. "It's just that's how I love you. I've always known I loved you. Hermione said it was a crush, my parents said it was a crush, my brothers said it was a crush but I was the only one who saw it for what it really was - love. They say nobody's perfect but in my eyes, you are. Which is why I have something I need to tell you."

Fear gripped Harry's insides. His courage temporarily leaving him. What did she need to say? Did she know he was going to propose? What if she was going to say no? Harry tried to clear his mind of all these thoughts and focus only on the love of his life, lying on his chest in front of him.

"I've been offered a place as Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies... on the main team." There was a pause. "I start Monday."

Warmth spread through Harry like wildfire. Without thinking Harry grabbed hold of Ginny and crushed his lips to hers. There were no words to describe how proud he was of her.

They broke apart gasping for air.

"You think it's a good idea then?" she asked, giggling.

"I'm so proud of you, Gin, you deserve it."

Ginny blushed. "Thanks, Harry."

_**Come on Potter. You can do this, you can do this, you can do this...**_

"I have something I need to ask you, Gin. You know how much I love you. I love you with my heart, my soul, my mind, my everything. It's all yours." Harry took the ring out of his pocket and opened the velvet case so Ginny could see the ring clearly in the middle. Getting down on one knee, he winked at her as he took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

His heart was thumping to wildly that Harry was certain he would miss Ginny's answer.

"Yes, yes, YES!"

Giggling, Harry and Ginny slammed into the sand, their legs wrapped around their bodies. Their lips were crushed to the others, their hands fumbling wildly over their clothes. The new ring on Ginny Weasley's hand glistened as the glow of the moon shone down brightly on to it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Chapter 4 is here! Hope you liked it and it didn't disappoint the way Harry proposed! I'm only going to be doing a few more chapters for this story, then a few one-shots then a sequel for this story which starts during the time when Lily starts Hogwarts! Thanks for reading and please review :)_**


	5. Graveside Talks

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me!**

* * *

><p>5. Graveside Talks<p>

No matter where Harry went that following week he had a smile etched permanently onto his face. There were no words to describe the happiness building up inside of him. He, Harry, was going to marry Ginny Weasley soon to be Ginny Potter... Ginny Potter, that had a nice ring to it.

If he thought that asking Ginny to marry him was the difficult part, he was mistaken. His heart pounded furiously inside his chest as he walked, hand-in-hand, with Ginny into the Burrow. Luckily Arthur already knew and gave a small heads-up to Molly. When she caught sight of them, she squealed in delight and pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug.

Her brothers, however, didn't have the reaction he had expected.

"So," began Bill, glaring at Harry, "you've asked our sister to marry you.

"Y-yes," he stammered. Facing Voldemort he could do; Ginny's brothers he could not.

Harry had expected Bill to shout at him or continue to glare, but what he did next shocked him. He extended his hand to Harry and said, "Welcome to the family, little bro."

The others had the same response. Neither of them seemed too shocked about the revelation. In fact they'd all had a bet going as to when Harry would pop the question. Harry was mildly surprised that Ron had betted early, thinking that Harry would have asked on Ginny's birthday only a month previously.

After telling Ginny's family, there were some people Harry had to tell.

He walked down the narrow path, through the iron gates and through many rows until he came across what he was searching for. He knelt down in front of the white headstone that bore the names of his parents and Sirius. Though a body hadn't been found for Sirius, meaning they couldn't hold a funeral for him, Harry had decided to add his name onto his parent's headstone. He needed a place to mourn and remember his godfather too.

"Sorry I haven't been to visit in a while," he began, placing a bouqet of flowers onto the grave. "It's been a busy few weeks. I had a mission in Argentina and then I was trying to work up the nerve to ask Ginny to - to marry me. I'm engaged!"

Harry chuckled softly thinking about what his parents and Sirius would say. He knew Sirius would crack a joke about Potters and red-heads.

"Next time I visit I'll bring Ginny along. You'd like her, I think. She's - she's perfect. From what you told me, Padfoot, she's a lot like Mum. Strong, beautiful, charming, a whiz at the best curses and quite the temper. I guess what they say is true, you do find someone like your mother, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just wish you got to meet her." His voice began to sound hoarse.

Stopping to clear his throat, Harry began again. "I haven't had you all in my life very long but it's strange because I'm going to miss you being there at my wedding, even if you are looking down on me or not. Growing up, I never missed you, Mum and Dad, as much as I should have. I was too focused on beating Voldemort to truly realise how much life was empty without you. Now he's gone, I realise I've missed out on a lot of things."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, not bothering to wipe them away.

"I should have been taught how to play Quidditch from you, Dad. I should have been taught how to make Potions with you, Mum. Padfoot should have taught me, well he did try, to teach me the secret the the Marauders success - both pranks and girls. By the time I turned fifteen I should have been halfway through training to become an Animagus. If I needed help with girls, Dad and Padfoot should have given me terrible advice and then have you, Mum, come in with the real advice."

The tears were falling freely now.

"Though you weren't there physically, you have always been there with me every step of the way and I know that when it comes to my wedding day, the three of you along with Moony and Tonks and Fred, will be standing by my side as I watch my beautiful wife-to-be walk down the aisle, as I recite my vows and promise to love and protect her the way you did, Dad for Mum. If I can be half the man you were, I think I'll be pretty happy."

Yes, James Potter was an arrogant idiot when he was younger but he was a teenager. He hadn't had to face what Harry had to when he was fifteen. Harry had too much Lily in him to turn out exactly a James Potter clone. But Harry knew his father cared deeply for his friends and family as he proved the night of his death. James readily laid down his life for his wife and son.

"_'The last enemy that shall be defeated is death',_" whispered Harry, tracing the words on the white headstone in front of him. "If there's anything this war has taught me, it's that death is truly the beginning. I used to wonder what it would be like if Voldemort had killed me that night eighteen years ago, but now I don't. I know that death isn't something to be feared and that I will see you all again. Not today, not tomorrow, not in ten years, but soon. I'll do exactly what Ignotus did and embrace death."

Harry frowned. _**What am I doing? I'm sitting at the graves of my parents and I talk about my death! Seriously Potter, what is the matter with you?**_

"Sorry to get so morbid on you all," he said, half-laughing. "I guess you're quite used to that, you know, being dead and all. You know, I've been wondering what exactly you're doing up there, wherever there is. The Marauders back together again with Snape. Blimey, I guess I do know what you're up to now. Go easy on old Snape though, he did save my life."

Harry shook his head, a grin on his face, as he thought about the Marauders pranking Snape in the afterlife, the one place he thought he could get some peace. Then there was Fred, who would gladly take the open position of fourth Marauder... Snape would never have a moment to himself.

"I'm going to have to go," said Harry reluctantly. Every time he visited he never wanted to leave. He felt as though he could talk forever to them. "I promise I'll visit again soon, next time bringing Ginny with me. It's about time you get to meet her. Padfoot, Moony, Tonks, Fred, make sure you tell my parents all about her. She really is wonderful."

Harry dropped his gaze down to the grass below him, where the bodies of his parents lay. Knowing that they were there made him feel much more connected with them.

"I love you all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Another chapter up! It's only a small one! I had so much writer's block for this and I kept writing and rewriting it! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, you know you want to :D There's only one more chapter left of this before a sequel :) Thanks guys! :D_**


End file.
